This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are studying the effects of Poly MVA, an experimental substance, in 15 healthy volunteers, to evaluate it's safety and tolerability. Poly MVA is made with Palladium, a heavy metal. This metal is bonded in such a way within the complex that no free metal is exposed, however we will monitor for potential metal toxicity as an added measure. We believe this supplement may be beneficial to patients who have suffered a stroke or who have cancer, because it may have an energy boost that transfers energy to cells.